kidvskatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord Dhaos
No te olvidés de '''firmar' los mensajes o me negaré a responderlos. '' ---- Sabias que todos mis mensajes estan archivados por fecha, si necesitas buscar un mensaje antiguo dale click a Archivo 2 o a Archivo 2, sientete libre de dejarme un mensaje Att: RCCOOP oye no te vallas Ben alien supremo 001 20:37 25 may 2011 (UTC) Si te vas te Pateo No es cierto es una broma jamas lo haria, no te vayas eres uno que digo eres el mejor usuario de este wiki, si te vas estarias abandonando a tu familia de Kid vs Kat, ahunque si tu ya te decidiste por mas que nos duela no somos nadie para evitarlo, espero que no te vayas. -- 150px»''' Girlfrend (Disc. ~ Contrib.) '''«150px 21:34 25 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Como se cambia el nick de color? Ktagonzalez 23:30 25 may 2011 (UTC) hola rccoop que beuno que regresaste y mira ma a ver una pelciula de kid vs kat en humanos lo vi en kid vs kat wikien ingles aki Kid vs. Kat (film) esta mirarolo Ben alien supremo 001 21:51 26 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Cómo? Oye ¿como lograste averiguar sobre la traductora de la serie?. Lucanxu 00:03 28 may 2011 (UTC) hola me ayudas a poner imagenes a los logros de mi wiki puinguinos de madagascar por que ahora se a hecho un poco avnadonda Ben alien supremo 001 17:16 29 may 2011 (UTC) borre mi cuenta de facebook borre mi cuenta de facebook por que me aburri haora estoy en la wikia estoy en el puesto 16# Hola Yo, soy de Bosa,Bogotathumb Hola Hola RCCOOP oye, borra una edicion que esta en la galeria Señor gato junta, porque le pusieron imagenes que no van ahi. -- 150px»''' Girlfrend (Disc. ~ Contrib.) '''«150px 23:43 30 may 2011 (UTC) hola como estas y goop 9 tal vez te haga burocrta ya lo conoci se hico mi amigo ayudara a puinguinos de madascary supe lo desebstian coop de adocpcion Ben alien supremo 001 00:12 31 may 2011 (UTC) me equivoque me equivoque con la edicion de señor gato junta pero me confundi por que queria poner nuevas imagenes en señor gato y con voy a conseguir nuevas placas sin hacer nada Gracias Gracias, RCCOOP, por el aviso, ya he avisado a los burócratas que tiene problemas con los administradores y hasta que estuvo bloqueado, suspendido el pedido de administrador hasta nuevo aviso. Otra cosa tu firma es muy larga que me dolió mi cabeza de tanto bizco, arreglarlos que sea corto ---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:17 31 may 2011 (UTC) hola es un novato bueno aunque hico un poco mal aunque me da un poco de pena lo de administrador Ben alien supremo 001 00:34 31 may 2011 (UTC) ¿puedo seguir subiendo nuevas imagenes pero solo en episodios? ¿puedo seguir subiendo nuevas imagenes ? pero solo en episodios esta ves Gracias Por el aviso, por cierto eres Burócrata, cuando te pasa una situación así investiga el IP del Usuario que vandalizó y crea cuentas titeres y ve a Wikia para informar un Bloqueo Global a esa IP Goop9 Discusión Em@il 15:46 31 may 2011 (UTC) hola felicidades por lo de burocrata Ben alien supremo 001 18:47 31 may 2011 (UTC) :Hola, RCCOOP, felicitaciones por haber ascendido a burócrata, te quite el rango de reversor porque es redundante tenerlos ya que es lo mismo de Burócrata y administrador, además ponlas como mi amigo en sus wikis, si quereis, me sorprendio que tienes familia en mi país, Perú, gracias.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:55 31 may 2011 (UTC) ola el problema es que los profesores dan tareas todos los dias y son largas, pruebas no todos los dias pero interrogacion si. A pesar de que tu estes en otro curso mas avanzado que yo, si no me exigieran tanto estaria editando mas seguido pero así que adios Lucanxu 21:51 31 may 2011 (UTC) Hola RCCOOP 1) Felicitaciones por el puesto de burocrata. 2)Me podria haser una mini tablita o algo para no poner toda la pagina completa y nada mas el nombre de las wiki que aparezco. En mi perfil. Atte: link=Usuario:Fiona2011link=Usuario_Discusión:Fiona2011link=Especial:Contribuciones/Fiona2011 P.D: Un gracias y una Felicitaciones. RE Si que bueno que la convensiste, y no creo que se le olvide meterse, estoy segura que va a llegar a hacer uno de los mejores usuarios de aqui. Ha y no me llamo Karen me llamo kelly bueno de hecho es KELLIA asi kelia solo que odio que me digan kelia porque cuando mi mama me rregaña me dice kelia. -- 150px»''' Girlfrend (Disc. ~ Contrib.) '''«150px 00:29 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Re xD Mira conectate en facebook para hablar por aya y echar broma xD. de -''' ' ediciones' |texto=Mi face :D -> Jhon Sixsos Sc's (Tienes que estar conectado) }} 18:45 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola RCCOOP solo queria decirte como ases esas plantillas esa es miduda bueno espero pronto tu respuesta graciasMega fan 23:54 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Si tienes razon, deberia crear un perfil global lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias por la idea RCCOOP. -- 150px»''' Girlfrend (Disc. ~ Contrib.) '''«150px 22:55 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola RCOOP TU SABI CUANDO SE VA A ESTRENA NUEVO E`PISODIO DE KID VS KAT Kike2604 23:42 6 jun 2011 (UTC) amigo? hola oie queri ser mi amigo ?Kike2604 01:00 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola xD Ahora estoy en linea en el foro Página de usuario Hola RCCOOP. Por qué copias mi página de usuario? que no sos original? me costó mucho hacerla y con copypaste ya tenés una vos. Retírela por favor. Benfutbol10--> Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 02:41 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :http://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Benfutbol10&action=edit :http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:RCCOOP&action=edit :Claaaro... -- Benfutbol10--> Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 02:48 9 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Explica las tabs iguales, la plantilla del administrador, los comentarios de Facebook, admitilo, se que sos mi fan. Benfutbol10--> Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 02:51 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Lol... Así son los usuarios con poca creatividad :) -- Benfutbol10--> Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 02:58 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Logros Hola rccoop te tengo una pregunta:¿Que logros tengo yo y vos no? Responde aca si vos queres o en mi discucion. sabi? ola oie tu sabi quiene pip2 pd perdo por ace tanta pregunta xd Online http://kidvskatwikiforum.foroeclipse.com/chatbox/index.forum dsfd thumb|90pxUna duda,como hiciste esa imagen de Foro? Photoshop? XD erewyt Lo ubieras hecho transparente xD Maurodx 00:59 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Che RCCOOP ¿Sabes como poner mi firma global? es que quiero poner la que tengo en Ben 10 Wiki para todas las Wikis asi no es tan complicado, xD, Gracias de antemano: Goop9. ¿donde? ¿donde me pidio la solicitud ben alien supremo 001? ¿donde? ¿donde me pidio la solicitud ben alien supremo 001? Hola RCCOOP Tengo una sugerencia no para beneficiar a este usuario que te voy a contar pero quisiera preguntarte si podrías ponerlo como administrador del sitio para que el usuario PpP no le cambie mas la pagina del usuario. Este usuario que quiero que veas si lo podes poner como administrador es Girlfrend de john cena para que asi la protegemos a la pagina para que nada mas la pueda editar los administradores. Atte: link=Usuario:Fiona2011 link=Usuario_Discusión:Fiona2011 link=Especial:Contribuciones/Fiona2011 00:27 14 jun 2011 (UTC) P.D: Nada mas pensalo. hola lo siento crei que ya la avia nombrado recien me doy cuenta y estare ahora poco tiempo en la wiki ya que hay examenes y para apresurarme ,una cosa como haces estar tanto tiempo en la wiki Ben alien supremo 001 21:25 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Online Tengo cosas q hablar contigo de - Ediciones''' ' ' |texto=Mi correo es: david_link_4498@hotmail.com }} 21:57 16 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por darme la bienvenida a la wiki porfavor podrias decirle a mi mejor amigo merlino4 desde esta wiki fran 00:09 21 jun 2011 (UTC) nombre edad oie ya que ere mi amigo cual es tu verdadero nombre y cual es tu edad?Kike2604 17:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) mi nombre es enrique y tengo 12 años pero llamame kike por farvo esque no me gusta enriqueKike2604 17:26 23 jun 2011 (UTC) facebook si tengo facebook pero no te puedo agrega poque no te conoscoKike2604 19:07 23 jun 2011 (UTC) como estay? como estayKike2604 16:32 26 jun 2011 (UTC) bn oie poque no ahi cha de wiki?Kike2604 16:40 26 jun 2011 (UTC) no funciona :( oie me meti a la pagina que me dijiste y solo mesalio esto Enable JavaScript and Java to see the IRC chat interface.Kike2604 16:57 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Online ultima pregunta oier perdon por ase tanta pregunta pero esta es la ultima sabi alguna pagina para istala java? hola hola PpP atac ahora se llama P.P.P3 yo trato de destruirlo en la mision anti ppp ycambio tu nombre y de gilfred y kike y kid vs kat fanatic Ben alien supremo 001 00:24 27 jun 2011 (UTC) aviso Hola Señor soy el coronel BlackRadec (Mega fan) bueno solo le aviso que no hay todavia actividad de PpP 3 bueno eso era todo adios. Hola Chau RCCOOP fuiste un gran amigo y gran editor chau hasta siempre. Atte: link=Usuario:Fiona2011 link=Usuario_Discusión:Fiona2011 link=Especial:Contribuciones/Fiona2011 00:08 28 jun 2011 (UTC) hola de nuevo hola RCOOP quepasa si pp nunca se rinde? talvez me valla para seimpre de wikia poque no aguanto que me cambie el nombre chao y reponde es mensajeKike2604 01:17 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Copia Hola por favor RCCOOP, no le copies más nada a la Ben 10 Wiki nisiquiera los blogs de poner esas noticias me encargo yo, y saca lo de Noticias del Admin no lo necesitamos, o sino aunque no quiera me veré obligado a bloquearte o bajarte de puesto. Gracias Goop9 Discusión Em@il 18:27 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok pon las noticias sin el cosito de Noticias de Administrador, pero lo que quiero decir es que hazlo con tus propias palabras eso nada más xD Goop9 Discusión Em@il 19:28 28 jun 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes no te bloquearía xd Goop9 Discusión Em@il 19:39 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Aviso Señor soy el coronel BlackRadec(Mega fan) estoy vigilando muy de serca a PpP 3 y ya vera que no lo dejare aser nada adios. :RCCOOP, no queremos artículos con comentarios porque vienen una ola de comentarios que editar artículos.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:41 29 jun 2011 (UTC) CHAO chao RCOOP ME VOY RCOOP ere un gran amigo pero no puedo y adema no me vooy ir para siempre hasta que pp se valaKike2604 22:47 29 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola will supe que se fue Kike y puede que tambien Fiona2011 esto es muy malo ahora todo se quieren retirar ,incluso en naruto wiki y supre mario ya se retiraron los administradores incluso, rcooop ,creo que tal vez yo tambien me retire para siempre. Ben alien supremo 001 23:24 29 jun 2011 (UTC) :( RCOOP te juro que te quiero agregar al facebook pero no me deja si ubiera una manera de vence al pppKike2604 00:56 30 jun 2011 (UTC) hola no me voy por Ppp si no por que eso de tareas t educacion pero me quedo solo era una decision dificil Ben alien supremo 001 19:46 30 jun 2011 (UTC) no oie decidi que no me voy no puedo deja amis amigos de wikia y me podi enseña como borra blog porfaKike2604 20:19 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaa xD! mira me retirare de la wikia pon algo en mi perfil porfa :D xD y me alegro u.u PD: mira esto: http://www.peoresnada.com/flash/no_pulsar.swf pulsa bastante el boton rojo :D de -''' ' ediciones' |texto=Mi face :D -> Jhon Sixsos Sc's (Tienes que estar conectado) }} 00:30 2 jul 2011 (UTC) porfA OIE WIL PONEME UNSUARIO ACTIVO PORFAKike2604 00:43 2 jul 2011 (UTC) ers mi mejor amigo wiil nunca te olvidare thumb|coop vs sr gato ah y aproposito puse una imagen en la galeria es coop vs sr gato dime si esta bien attDarkjenn 00:49 2 jul 2011 (UTC) darkjenn posdata: esta imagen la saque de internet para ver si te gusta ? oie asi se ase? Kike2604 hola190.24.83.223 17:12 8 jul 2011 (UTC)--190.24.83.223 17:12 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola RCCOOP , oye tuve que proteger la pagina El rey de los gatos ya que le hicieron muchos cambios y borraron casi toda la pagina, solo la protegi por una semana, pero si crees que es mejor desprotegerla hazlo no habra ningun problema. -- 150px»''' John Cena (Disc. ~ Contrib.) '''«150px 20:35 12 jul 2011 (UTC) mexican arbyter la verdad no se como se llama el usuario pero bloquealo insuilta la serie y vandaliza la wiki bloqueas ATTE: PROYECTO 0 ESTA ES UNA FORMA Y LISTA DE DERECHOS EN UNA COLECTA DE FIRMAS QUE JUNTAMOS PARAPARAR LAS INJUSTICIAS Y FALTA DE PROTECION EN ESTA WIKIA LA SIGUIENTE LISTA ES DE NUESTRAS DEMANDAS 1.- QUE HAYA UN INTERCAMBIO DE ADMINISTRACION DE LA MITAD DE LOS MISMOS Y QUE ENTREGEN UNA NUEVA FORMA DE ADMINISTRACION (VIGILANTES) 2.-QUE HAYA UN CAMBIO DE FORMATO EN LA WIKIA DE PORTADA DE FONDO Y DE ACTUALISACIONES MENSUALES 3.-QUEREMOS ELECIONES DE FUNDADOR DE WIKIA EN En caso de que nuestras demandas no sean escuchadas o se proponga una expulcion a todos los de las firmas o que den aviso con un soporte de wikia senos vera la obligacion de salir de la wikia lo que causara una baja en los usuarios registrados y de un hackeo permanente en la wikia. firmas -SEBASTIANCOOP -juan jose diaz alvarado -agente 27 -coopxfiona -burtbolivia -coop.fiona x 100pre -axolotlkan -coop 2011 -kike 2604 -baile de kat -lizalex -paula ivana guerrero ramos -maximo link -coop21 -ecoecosupremo -megafan -vardocci66 -rodri eze PROPUESTA DE PROYECTO PARA LA WIKIA Exactamente le propongo el proyecto de unir la wikia kid vs kat fanon con la nuestra y volver a fanon en una categoria importante donde los usuarios podran crear sus propias historias o episodios y cortos con un storyboard(boceto o dibujos del episodio ) y dialogos apropiadamente de kid vs kat, necesito usuarios como usted que me ayude a darme ideas para que este proyecto se vuelva mas estable, tambien para que los archivos de la historia no se dispersen en la wikia se creara un co-archivo llamado datos historia/nombre de la historia , ahora mis razones por que hize este proyecto: la kid vs kat fanon esta muy pobre , sus historias carecen de inspiracion , creo apenas hay unos 5 o 3 usuarios , la creacion de este sector hara que varios usuarios de la kid vs kat fanon inmigren a nuestra wikia lo que nos beneficiara , ahora el asunto es que porfavor como burocrata intentes hacer realidad este proyecto es para beneficio de la wikia , si quieres mas informacion la puedes tener en este enlace :http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Burtbolivia/PROPUESTA_DE_PROYECTO_NUEVO_EN_LA_WIKIA me envio el usuario Coop.Fiona x100pre para que te deje mi proyecto , espero que me apoyes entra a mi discusion o a mi blog que ya te deje el enlace , me despido atte Burtbolivia 03:14 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Reporte :P Oye RCCOOP te reporto que hay un usuario spamer llamado Lblounsbury el cual publica contenido sobre personajes de Disney el cual no tiene nada que ver :P cinco dias y pp666 destruira la wiki hola hola wil oie te quiero decir que ahora me voy de kid vs kat wiki porque pp volvio bueno gracia por tu ayuda ya chao reponde este mensaje esque como dijo ppp se puede crea mile de cuenta mile de ppp y en 5 dia ya nos va al esta kid vs kat wiki RESPUESTA DE MI PROYECTO Gracias por responder a mi mensaje, comprendo que actualmente la wikia sufre problemas , solo por ahora hasta que los problemas se solucionen solo se uno de los que me apoya , podemos hablar de forma mas clara en el chat hoy o el lunes a la hora en que envie este mensaje . atte Burtbolivia 03:08 30 jul 2011 (UTC) :Kid vs. Kat son personajes de Disney y Kid vs. Kat fanon son ideas inventadas que no existen, es imposible fusionar.---'Carlos Suárez (Talk) ' 07:35 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Olvida todo lo anterior que dije, todo salio bien y tengo permiso de regresar a facebook, hoy mismo regreso. Te lo dire en Facebook, no te lo pudo decir aqui -- 150px»''' John Cena (Disc. ~ Contrib.) '''«150px 21:34 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola RCCCOPP,espero que hagas mas ediciones. Coop vs señor gato55 03:14 1 ago 2011 (UTC) spam ahi un chico llamado reneaca que pone cosas o copias de la wikia como gato malo y otras cosas parece estar abandonado o algo asi Calipsisxdomega 19:18 1 ago 2011 (UTC)calipsisxdomega